Speechless
by oceanic wings
Summary: Depuis qu'il a perdu sa mère, le jeune Stilinski a décidé de ne plus parler. Accompagné de sa tablette numérique et de son meilleur ami qui parle pour deux, il tente de vivre une vie un tant soit peu normale. C'était sans compter sur sa rencontre avec un certain Derek qui, à défaut de changer la face du monde, va juste changer sa vie.


Bonjour les amis :)

J'espère que vous allez bien en cette fin d'année. Pour ma part, je me remets tout doucement dans mes préparations de cours mais malheureusement (ou heureusement), je me suis souvenue d'une vieille idée d'OS que je n'avais pas encore exploitée. Forte de cette idée, je viens de l'écrire en quelques heures en espérant que cela vous plaise.

**Disclaimer** : Derek, Stiles, Teen Wolf et compagnie ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas. Je suggère de créer une pétition pour que Stiles et Derek passent au moins un jour de la semaine en ma compagnie.

**Rating** : K+, tout public.

**Pairing** :Stiles/Derek, attention relation M/M, détracteurs s'abstenir.

**Résumé** : Depuis qu'il a perdu sa mère, le jeune Stilinski a décidé de ne plus parler. Accompagné de sa tablette numérique et de son meilleur ami qui parle pour deux, il tente de vivre une vie un tant soit peu normale. C'était sans compter sur sa rencontre avec un certain Derek qui, à défaut de changer la face du monde, va juste changer sa vie.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p><em>~ Speechless<em>

Harris posa une question pointilleuse sur son cours de la veille. La moitié des élèves s'enfonça sur leur chaise, priant silencieusement pour ne pas être interrogée. Puis, il y avait Stiles, assis au milieu de la classe, le doigt levé nonchalamment, mordillant son stylo bille avec virulence. Le Professeur Harris, constatant que Stiles était encore et toujours l'unique élève à connaître la réponse, soupira longuement avant de le pointer du doigt avec une certaine fatalité :

- « Stilinski. »

L'adolescent, habitué à être le seul élève investi dans les cours du professeur de chimie, s'empara de son ardoise et écrivit la réponse dessus. Harris lui adressa un sourire forcé et lui fit signe de baisser son ardoise. Scott, assis à côté de son meilleur ami, lui donna un coup de coude :

- « Arrête de faire ton fayot, ça ne te va pas au teint. »

Stiles ne put s'empêcher de rire et de griffonner un nouveau message sur son ardoise : _« Je t'emmerde, Scotty. »_. Ce fut au tour de McCall d'exploser de rire sous le regard mauvais du professeur de chimie.

A la fin des cours, Scott attrapa son meilleur ami par l'épaule, un air débonnaire sur le visage. Stiles connaissait cet air-là. C'était le visage qui disait _« J'ai une faveur à te demander »_. Autant dire que Stilinski s'attendait au pire de la part de Scott. McCall était un expert pour entourlouper son meilleur ami. Il était sans doute le plus doué de sa génération pour lui faire avaler des couleuvres grosses comme son poing.

- « Il y a une fête ce soir, chez Lydia Martin. » commença Scott innocemment.

Comprenant très vite où voulait en venir son meilleur ami, Stiles secoua vivement la tête pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin. Il détestait cette Lydia et n'irait pas à cette fête.

- « Allez, Stiles ! Pour moi, ton frère de toujours. » tenta Scott, une moue adorable sur le visage. « Tu sais très bien qu'il y aura Allison et que... Bref, tu sais bien que si je me pointe tout seul, j'aurais l'air d'un idiot fini sans amis. S'il te plaît, m'abandonne pas sur ce coup-là. »

Stiles attrapa sa tablette numérique dans son sac à dos et commença à taper sur les touches du clavier virtuel. _« Tu ES un idiot fini avec un seul ami. »_ disait le message. Stiles avait un grand sourire taquin sur les lèvres. Il adorait se moquer de son meilleur ami qui était sans doute le gars le plus poisseux de la terre. Un dicton disait : 'Heureux au jeu, malheureux en amour', mais Scott n'avait ni l'un ni l'autre. Le pauvre adolescent était la malchance incarnée ce qui amusait particulièrement Stiles. Scott McCall était un merveilleux passe-temps.

- « T'es nul, Stiles. » se plaignit Scott avec un brin de sincérité dans la voix. « Tu devrais sortir, ça te ferait du bien. Tes jeux vidéos t'attendront. »

La voix déçue de Scott ne prédisait rien de bon. Stiles savait que lorsque son meilleur ami parlait de la sorte, c'était qu'il était vexé et en passe de faire une dépression nerveuse. A nouveau, Stiles tapota rapidement sur sa tablette. _« Que veux-tu faire d'un meilleur ami muet à ta fête ? Je n'ai rien à faire là-bas. »_ La fatalité les frappa en plein visage. Finalement, Stiles n'avait peut-être pas tord. Sa place n'était sans doute pas à la fête de Lydia Martin parmi tous ces adolescents aux hormones en feu, hurlant à tue-tête toute la nuit. Pourtant, Scott aurait voulu que la terre entière voit son meilleur ami comme il le voyait lui : comme une perle rare.

Scott donna une tape dans l'épaule de Stiles mais secoua la tête.

- « Tu as le droit de t'amuser, comme tout le monde. »

Stiles haussa les épaules et grimpa silencieusement dans sa jeep. Scott lui lança un signe de la main, espérant que son meilleur ami finirait par changer d'avis. Il savait comme Stiles était têtu mais il savait aussi comme celui-ci souhaitait toujours faire plaisir à ceux qu'il aimait. Sur le chemin du retour, Stiles mit l'autoradio à fond et tenta de se vider la tête. Il comprenait comme la situation devait être difficile à gérer pour Scott. Avoir pour meilleur ami un gamin muet, ce n'était pas du gâteau tous les jours. Pourtant, Scott signait et persistait, convaincu que Stiles était ce que le monde avait de meilleur.

Comme souvent, la voix de sa thérapeute retentit dans son crâne bien que la musique soit poussée au maximum.

- « Il ne tient qu'à Stiles de retrouver la parole. » disait-elle à son paternel. « Votre fils n'est pas muet, M. Stilinski, il est juste profondément blessé, choqué. Cela prendra le temps qu'il faudra mais je suis convaincue qu'il parlera à nouveau. »

Stiles souffla longuement en se remémorant les paroles qu'il avait entendu bientôt dix ans plus tôt. Dans quelques mois, il fêterait un bien drôle anniversaire. Celui de la mort de sa mère et de la mort de sa voix. Lorsque Stiles avait huit ans, sa mère était décédée des suites d'une maladie subite. Une tumeur au cerveau qui l'avait grignotée en quelques jours à peine. La maladie avait aussi rongé leur famille, leur bonne humeur, leur joie de vivre. Le père de Stiles, John, avait tenté de garder la tête haute mais en vérité, il avait été ravagé par le chagrin. Stiles avait vu son père dépérir en même temps que sa mère. Lorsque Claudia était partie, John avait attrapé Stiles par le col et l'avait serré si fort que le jeune garçon avait cru mourir étouffé.

Aujourd'hui encore, Stiles aimait à penser que c'est à ce moment-là que sa voix s'en est allée.

Perdu dans ses pensées, l'adolescent ne remarqua même pas lorsqu'un individu traversa la route. Lorsqu'il s'en aperçut, il appuya si fort sur le frein qu'il sentit les pneus perdre de l'adhérence. Heureusement, la vieille jeep tenait bien la route et ne dévia pas de sa trajectoire. Tout se déroula si vite que l'adolescent souffla longuement lorsqu'il constata qu'il avait évité la personne de quelques centimètres à peine. L'homme d'une vingtaine d'années qui semblait avoir conscience de la chance qu'il venait d'avoir resta planté devant la voiture sans bouger. Quant à Stiles, il attrapa sa tablette numérique et sortit du véhicule en faisant des grands gestes. _« INCONSCIENT ! »_ écrit-il sur le clavier.

- « Je... » commença l'inconnu. « J'étais sur un passage piéton, je te signale. (…) Tu arrivais comme un malade, on donne vraiment le permis à n'importe qui, de nos jours. »

Stiles vérifia que l'homme se trouvait bien sur un passage piéton et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il constata qu'il disait vrai. Croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, l'adolescent prit un air pincé. D'habitude, lorsque les gens avaient conscience que Stiles était muet, ils prenaient des pincettes pour lui dire la vérité. Là, cet homme n'hésitait pas à lui balancer de telles choses à la figure sans faire attention pour être un minimum sympathique. Dans le fond, ça lui plaisait presque d'être considéré comme n'importe qui d'autre.

_« T'es pas obligé d'être désagréable comme ça. » _écrivit l'adolescent._ « Personne ne t'a appris à être aimable ? »_

- « Pourquoi je devrais être aimable ? » demanda le plus âgé avec un sourire moqueur. « T'as failli m'écraser. »

Stiles détailla l'homme du regard. Il était d'une carrure imposante, les épaules bien carrées. Les sourcils broussailleux contrastant avec ses yeux d'un bleu incroyable lui donnaient pourtant un air dur. Une barbe de trois jours ajoutait un peu plus de virilité encore. Il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas admettre que cet homme avait un charme fou et portait la veste en cuir comme personne. Malheureusement, ce gars-là paraissait aussi être un idiot fini, incapable de la moindre empathie. Sous le coup de la colère, Stiles n'eut pas besoin d'écrire un dernier message sur sa tablette pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'il pensait. Il grimpa dans sa jeep et leva bien haut son majeur avant de démarrer en trombe.

En rentrant chez lui, les yeux noirs de Stiles prévinrent son père qu'il ne valait mieux ne pas lui chercher des poux.

- « Bonne journée ? » osa tout de même demander John.

Le Shérif Stilinski ne s'attendait pas à une réponse de son fils. Ils avaient développé une autre forme de communication. Lorsque Stiles avait décidé de ne plus parler, John et la thérapeute avaient essayé de le convaincre d'apprendre le langage des signes. Le refus avait été cuisant. Stiles avait décidé que son unique moyen de communication serait le stylo. Pendant de longs mois, jusqu'à l'essor du numérique à prix abordable, il avait griffonné des messages sur des bouts de papier déchirés, des ardoises et même sur ses avant-bras. Puis Stiles avait fini par accepter un ordinateur puis une tablette numérique, ce qui avait considérablement amélioré leur quotidien.

Stiles s'affala sur le canapé et attrapa la télécommande. Il se mit à zapper pendant plusieurs secondes sans trouver un seul programme qui lui convenait.

- « Tiens, au fait... » commença son père. « Scott a appelé. Il passe te chercher à 21h00. »

Stiles ouvrit grand la bouche mais, malgré la surprise, aucun son n'en sortit. L'adolescent pensait pourtant avoir été clair : il n'irait pas à la soirée de cette sorcière de Lydia Martin. S'il n'aimait pas cette fille, c'était parce que lorsqu'il avait dix ans, elle s'était moquée de lui car il ne parlait pas. Depuis ce jour, ce nom lui refilait des boutons. Il savait qu'elle pouvait avoir des bons côtés et qu'elle avait sans doute changé mais malheureusement, Stiles était incapable de lui pardonner.

- « Je suis tellement content que tu te décides enfin à sortir, voir du monde, faire la fête. » s'enflamma son père, totalement excité à l'idée que son fils sorte un peu de sa carapace. « Je commençais à m'inquiéter. » avoua-t-il ensuite. « Je ne veux pas que tu gâches ta jeunesse. (…) Et puis si ça te trouve, tu vas rencontrer une charmante jeune fille, ce soir. »

Stiles leva les yeux au plafond, exaspéré. Depuis qu'il ne parlait plus, il avait pris conscience d'une chose. Pour compenser son handicap, les gens qui l'entouraient s'étaient mis à parler pour deux. Scott était un inconditionnel bavard et même son père s'y mettait. Parfois, Stiles culpabilisait de les entendre parler tout seuls. Il aurait voulu partager quelques conversations avec eux. De vive voix. Mais il en était bien incapable pour le moment. Dix ans avaient beau être passés dans la réalité du monde, dans la réalité de Stiles, c'était bien différent. La mort de sa mère, c'était hier.

- « Tu devrais aller te préparer, il est déjà 19h30. » conseilla son père d'une voix adorable.

Scott était malin. Il savait qu'en mettant le Shérif dans la confidence, Stiles n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de venir à cette fête pour faire plaisir à son père. Attrapant son téléphone portable, il envoya un texto à son meilleur ami. _« Traître. Comme tu peux être fourbe, Scotty. Je viens mais je te préviens, je reste une heure. Pas une minute de plus. »_

Stiles monta dans sa chambre afin de se préparer. En dehors de ses fêtes d'anniversaire où il n'y avait que lui, Scott et son père, l'adolescent n'était jamais allé dans une véritable fête. Certainement pas à l'une des fêtes de Lydia Martin en tout cas. Cette fille était réputée pour organiser les meilleures soirées de tout l'ouest américain. Bien sûr, Stiles avait conscience que c'était exagéré mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'appréhender. Il n'était pas fait pour les fêtes, il le sentait jusqu'au plus profond de son être.

A 21h00 tapantes, Stiles entendit le klaxon de la moto de Scott.

– « Scott est là. » trouva bon de préciser son père.

John avait parfois du mal à comprendre que son fils n'était pas sourd. Stiles descendit l'escalier avec une lenteur extrême.

- « Dépêche-toi, vous allez être en retard. » s'alarma son paternel en le poussant un peu vers la sortie.

Le Shérif Stilinski était sans doute le seul père au monde à vouloir que son fils aille faire la fête et boire plus que de raison. Un jour, il s'était même dit que si son fils prenait une cuite, ce serait peut-être le déclic pour le faire parler. Après tout, tous les sens sont désinhibés lorsque nous sommes sous l'effet de l'alcool, non ?

- « Bonne soirée, fiston ! » lança le Shérif en refermant la porte derrière Stiles.

En voyant son meilleur ami avec un grand sourire un peu provocateur, l'adolescent grimaça, attrapa le casque que Scott lui tendait et s'installa à l'arrière. Le conducteur se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas exploser de rire. La tête que faisait Stiles en ce moment-même valait tout l'or du monde.

- « Tu vas t'amuser. » promit Scott.

Stiles haussa les épaules. Il ne voulait pas s'amuser. Il voulait juste que tout ce cirque prenne fin rapidement.

Ils arrivèrent bien vite devant la maison du lac de Lydia Martin. Stiles trouvait sa richesse indécente. Il trouvait ça encore plus impudique qu'elle la montre au premier venu. La jeune femme n'était pas modeste, elle aimait les regards envieux sur elle. Stiles l'avait compris depuis bien longtemps. Elle adorait passer pour une fille superficielle et ça, jamais l'adolescent ne le comprendrait. Il y avait tant d'autres richesses que l'argent. Comme il y avait tant d'autres moyens de communiquer que la parole.

- « Allison ! » appela Scott alors que la jeune femme passait près de lui sans même le calculer. « Tu connais Stiles. »

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel en constatant que son meilleur ami n'aurait pas pu trouver pire entrée en matière. La belle brune était cependant attentionnée et prévenante, elle n'était pas du genre à envoyer les gens sur les roses. Stiles l'appréciait pour ça. Il était d'autant plus convaincu que Scott n'avait aucune chance avec une telle fille.

- « Salut Stiles. » lança poliment la jeune femme.

Stiles se contenta de la saluer d'un signe de main puis il fit comprendre à son meilleur ami qu'il le laissait seul. Après tout, Stiles n'allait pas être la cinquième roue du carrosse. Autant laisser Scott se débrouiller seul même si cela promettait d'être une véritable catastrophe. McCall n'était pas vraiment le meilleur dragueur qu'il existe sur cette terre.

L'adolescent s'avança dans le jardin et adressa un signe de tête poli aux personnes qu'il connaissait. Personne ne viendrait décemment commencer une conversation avec lui. Il savait que sa place n'était pas ici et les regards que les gens lui portaient ne faisaient qu'amplifier ses doutes. Une boule dans la gorge, il pénétra à l'intérieur de la maison. Il regarda autour de lui et remarqua les groupes d'amis qui s'esclaffaient. Son cœur se serra un peu plus. Les paroles de sa thérapeute résonnèrent encore en lui :_ « Il ne tient qu'à Stiles de retrouver la parole. »_. L'adolescent baissa les yeux quelques instants et lorsqu'il se fit bousculer par un inconnu un peu trop saoul pour être honnête, Stiles décida de s'isoler. Il avança dans la maison jusqu'à trouver une pièce désertée qui ressemblait fortement à un bureau. Le jeune homme s'assit sur le grand fauteuil en cuir et soupira d'aise. Seul, il se sentait apaisé. Il ferma alors les yeux, profitant du calme rassurant de cette pièce.

- « La maîtresse de maison laisse rentrer les chauffards ? On aura tout vu. » grommela une voix familière.

Stiles ouvrit les yeux et aperçut, dans l'encadrement de la porte, l'homme qu'il avait manqué d'écraser quelques heures plus tôt. En analysant les paroles de ce gars, Stiles eut férocement envie de le frapper en pleine face pour le faire taire. C'était dans de tels moments que la parole lui manquait réellement. Dans sa tête, mille et une réplique acerbes ne demandaient qu'à être déclamées. Stiles préféra cependant ignorer la présence de l'homme à la veste en cuir qui pourtant, fit quelques pas de plus dans la pièce.

- « T'as l'air de t'ennuyer autant que moi. » lança-t-il.

Stiles haussa les épaules.

- « C'est ma sœur qui m'a forcée à venir. (…) Mais je ne crois pas être à ma place. »

Cette fois, la curiosité de Stiles fut piquée au vif. Voilà que cet inconnu mettait des paroles sur ce qu'il pensait tout au fond de lui-même. Stiles se leva et attrapa un bloc note qui traînait sur le bureau. Il y griffonna un seul mot : _« ENFER ! »_. L'homme ricana. Apparemment, ils pensaient la même chose.

- « Derek. » souffla l'inconnu.

Stiles fronça les sourcils puis comprit qu'il se présentait. A nouveau, il écrivit sur le bloc note : _« Stiles »_. Derek hocha la tête puis s'installa sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil en cuir, juste à côté de l'adolescent. _« Désolé pour tout à l'heure, au fait. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées. » _rédigea Stiles. Derek prit un air pincé.

- « J'ai cru que ça t'arracherait la tronche de t'excuser. » rouspéta-t-il.

Ce fut au tour de Stiles de se mettre à ricaner. Derek l'avait bien cerné. Il était du genre borné et lui faire avouer ses tords n'était pas une mince affaire.

- « Tu es né comme ça ? » demanda Derek.

Stiles fronça encore une fois les sourcils, n'étant pas certain de comprendre de quoi parlait le jeune homme. Derek, assez maladroitement, posa sa main sur sa propre gorge, faisant comprendre à Stiles qu'il évoquait son mutisme. L'adolescent eu un sourire triste et mit un temps fou avant de secouer négativement la tête.

- « Depuis quand ? »

Avec ses doigts, Stiles représenta le chiffre 8. Derek fit une moue compréhensive et se passa la main dans sa barbe de trois jours.

- « Accident ? » demanda-t-il pour essayer de comprendre comment ce garçon avait pu devenir muet.

A nouveau, Stiles secoua la tête. Il griffonna simplement :_ « Histoire compliquée »_.

- « Ça fait cliché si je dis que j'aime bien les histoires compliquées ? » ironisa Derek.

Stiles hocha les épaules en souriant puis commença à écrire quelques phrases sur le bloc note. C'était la première fois, en dehors de sa thérapeute, qu'on lui demandait de mettre des mots sur ce qui lui était arrivé dix ans auparavant. Le jeune homme ratura, souffla longuement en constatant qu'il n'arrivait pas à exprimer justement son histoire. Après plusieurs minutes, Stiles tendit la feuille à Derek. Il put y lire les phrases suivantes :_ « Ma mère est morte quand j'avais huit ans. J'ai arrêté de parler depuis ce jour-là. Le médecin dit que c'est traumatique. Tu sais, jargon de psy. »_

- « Ce n'est pas si compliqué à comprendre. » annonça simplement Derek.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard et Stiles se sentit idiot. Idiot de ne pas être capable de dire ça à haute voix. Des millions de gens avaient eu à faire leur deuil. Ils étaient peu nombreux à avoir choisi de se fondre dans un mutisme sidérant. Stiles savait que ça ne tenait qu'à lui. Il savait que la clé était entre ses mains.

- « On gère comme on peut. » l'excusa son aîné.

Stiles fut surpris que cet homme qui paraissait si froid et sarcastique puisse agir avec tant de compassion. Il le remercia d'un sourire pour ces paroles qui le rassurèrent. _« On dirait que tu parles en connaissance de cause. »_ griffonna Stiles. Derek détourna les yeux lorsqu'il lut le message de l'adolescent.

- « On va dire que... » commença-t-il d'une voix quelque peu brisée. « J'ai perdu une bonne partie de ma famille, moi aussi. »

Le cœur de Stiles marqua une pause, bouleversé par cette confidence.

- « Si Cora m'entendait... » commença le jeune homme. « Cora, c'est ma sœur. » précisa-t-il. « Elle pense que je me suis enfermé sur moi-même depuis leurs décès quand j'avais quinze ans. Elle trouve que je ne profite pas assez, que je suis sombre et morose. Elle n'a pas tord mais c'est ma façon de gérer, tu comprends ? »

Bien sûr que Stiles comprenait. Il ne pouvait pas mieux comprendre. Ils n'étaient que deux âmes aux ailes brisées.

- « Cora hallucinerait de m'entendre parler autant. »

Stiles lui adressa un sourire et rédigea un nouveau message : _« Tu parles pour deux. »_. Scott avait pour habitude de lui dire ça lorsqu'il avait l'impression de parler dans le vide.

- « Tu déconnes ? » s'enflamma Derek. « Tu n'as pas besoin de parler pour communiquer. C'est l'une des conversations les plus réelles que j'ai eu depuis des années. »

Stiles eut du mal à cacher son émotion. Il détourna les yeux quelques instants et se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour retenir les larmes qui pointaient le bout de leur nez. Stiles n'était pas habitué à ce que l'on parle de son mutisme de cette façon. Ici, dans ce bureau, avec cet homme taciturne et parfois désagréable, il avait l'impression d'être normal. Il n'avait pas la sensation d'être 'Stiles le muet' ou 'Stiles qui a perdu sa mère et qui a choisi de se taire depuis'. Il n'était que lui-même. Que Stiles.

- « Quand on pense que tu as failli me tuer quelques heures plus tôt, ça aurait été dommage quand même, non ? » ironisa Derek.

_« Amis ? »_ écrivit Stiles sur le bloc note.

- « Pourquoi pas. » répondit le plus âgé des deux garçons.

«_ Monopoly _? »

Derek grimaça en découvrant le mot mais finit par hausser les épaules. Stiles se leva et alla attraper le jeu de société qui traînait sur une étagère du bureau. Ils jouèrent plus d'une heure. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, ils discutèrent. Ils échangèrent des banalités mais Stiles se surprit à apprécier la compagnie de cet homme renfermé. Stiles écrivait, Derek lisait puis répondait. Il n'y avait pas plus simple.

- « Je te cherche depuis une demi-heure. » lança une voix derrière eux. « Et toi tu faisais un Monopoly ? »

Stiles se retourna en reconnaissant la voix de son meilleur ami. Scott semblait dans tous ses états et au vu de la mine dépitée qu'il faisait, cela ne promettait rien de bon.

- « Je me suis pris un râteau monumental. On rentre, on se regarde un film d'action pourri puis on dort jusqu'à 11h00 demain matin. »

Stiles griffonna à nouveau sur le bloc note, se leva puis adressa un signe de la main à Derek avant de quitter la pièce. Derek attrapa le bloc note et put y voir écrit :_ « A bientôt ? » _suivi d'un numéro de téléphone qui devait-être celui de Stiles.

Le lendemain après-midi, Derek attrapa son téléphone portable, composa le numéro et porta le mobile à son oreille. Lorsqu'il constata que ce qu'il venait de faire était idiot, il raccrocha rapidement, les joues rouges de honte. Il venait d'essayer de téléphoner à une personne muette.

- « T'es con, Derek. » se dit-il comme pour lui-même.

Il ne tarda pas à recevoir un sms de la part de Stiles : _« Tu viens vraiment d'essayer de m'appeler ?! »_. Étrangement, Derek fut capable de ressentir l'ironie de l'adolescent dans son sms. _« Désolé, l'habitude. »_ répondit le jeune homme. _« Tu fais quelque chose ce soir ? » _envoya-t-il à nouveau. Le pied de Derek tapotait contre le parquet de son appartement. Il avait l'air ridicule. On aurait une adolescente qui attendait que le garçon pour lequel elle craquait la rappelle. _« Tu proposes quoi ? » _répondit brièvement Stiles. _« Un ciné ? » _suggéra Derek.

Dans sa chambre, Stiles souriait. Il accepta volontiers la proposition.

Comme convenu, ils allèrent voir un film fantastique, partagèrent ensuite une pizza quatre fromages et trinquèrent leur pinte de bière. Puis ils rentrèrent, chacun de leur côté, les yeux un peu plus brillants que d'habitude._ « J'ai passé une bonne soirée. »_ annonça Stiles dans son sms. _« Moi aussi. »_ répondit simplement Derek. Il n'y avait pas besoin de plus, ils se comprenaient. Le trouble était présent chaque fois qu'ils se regardaient. Ils ne savaient pas comment tout cela avait évolué si rapidement mais ils en étaient arrivés à un point où chaque regard qu'ils se portaient les consumaient.

Les soirées se multiplièrent. Les regards aussi. C'était beau à voir.

Ça aurait été mentir que de dire que le Shérif ne s'était aperçu de rien. Il avait bel et bien remarqué un changement chez son fils. John avait constaté que celui-ci sortait de plus en plus souvent et que les fameuses soirées 'plateau télé' avec Scott devenaient de plus en plus rares. Un jour, il osa finalement en parler à Stiles.

- « Tu ne me cacherais pas quelque chose, par hasard ? »

Stiles fronça les sourcils et lorsqu'il comprit l'allusion de son père, il se pinça les lèvres pour s'empêcher de rigoler. Sur un bout de papier journal qui traînait, Stiles écrivit : _« Motus et bouche cousue »_. Fier de sa propre blague, l'adolescent explosa de rire, laissant son père en plan avec une multitude de questions en tête.

Même Cora s'était rendue compte que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez son frère.

- « T'es pire que de la guimauve ces derniers temps, Derek. » s'était moquée sa sœur.

Derek avait simplement haussé les épaules, un sourire aux lèvres.

Ce soir-là, Stiles fut invité dans l'appartement de Derek. Cora était de sortie avec un mystérieux inconnu. Pas si mystérieux que ça d'ailleurs, car Scott aussi avait, comme par hasard, rendez-vous avec une belle jeune femme qui portait le nom de Cora. Cette coïncidence avait beaucoup amusé l'adolescent.

- « Fais chier. » ronchonna Derek tandis qu'il ouvrait le four qui fumait un peu plus que d'habitude.

Stiles comprit qu'il venait de faire cramer le repas de ce soir. Ne voulant pas agacer Derek plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, l'adolescent écrivit en lettres capitales sur un bout de carton : _« CHINOIS ? »_. Derek hocha la tête, abandonnant l'idée de cuisiner un merveilleux repas pour son ami. Le jeune homme attrapa le combiné du téléphone et commanda ce que lui indiquait Stiles du bout du doigt.

Après avoir mangé, ils s'installèrent sur le canapé pour regarder un film. Ces derniers jours, ils s'étaient considérablement rapprochés. Ils savaient que leur attirance était mutuelle et pourtant, quelque chose semblait les bloquer. Derek ne voulait pas précipiter les choses. Quant à Stiles, il avait simplement peur d'être rejeté, comme il l'avait toujours été. Pourtant, il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas voir que ces deux-là étaient fous l'un de l'autre.

Stiles fut plus aventureux, ce soir-là. Tandis qu'ils regardaient la télé, l'adolescent s'approcha un peu plus de son aîné. Blottis l'un contre l'autre, ils ne remarquaient même pas l'ambiguïté d'une telle situation. Lorsque la main de Derek frôla par inadvertance la taille de Stiles, il poussa un petit cri étouffé avant de s'emparer de sa tablette numérique afin de tapoter : _« Je suis chatouilleux, crétin ! »_. Derek le regarda en haussant un sourcil.

- « Chatouilleux, vraiment ? » lança-t-il d'un air provocateur.

Stiles ne comprit que trop tard qu'il aurait mieux fait de ne rien écrire sur cette fichue tablette. Les mains de Derek s'élancèrent sur sa taille bien trop chatouilleuse et le pauvre adolescent se contorsionna sous les chatouilles de son aîné. Quelques coups maladroits tentèrent d'atteindre Derek, en vain. Voilà qu'il était pris au piège de ce serial chatouilleur. Stiles se mordit les lèvres pour s'empêcher de rire mais bien vite, sa respiration se fit beaucoup plus saccadée.

- « A.. Arrête ! »

Et effectivement, Derek arrêta. A moitié allongé sur le corps frêle de l'adolescent, il resta à le regarder longuement, visiblement choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Quant à Stiles, il porta ses mains à sa bouche, ne se rendant même pas compte que ce qu'il venait de se passer relevait du miracle.

- « Tu as parlé. » annonça simplement Derek, toujours sous le coup de l'émotion.

Stiles ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait prononcé ce mot et il se sentit à la fois libéré et idiot. Il venait de parler. Ce n'était pas un rêve. Sa voix venait de sonner à nouveau et il eut envie de pleurer. Ses yeux fixés dans ceux de Derek, Stiles lui adressa un simple sourire de contentement.

Ce signe divin fut le signal pour Derek. Il approcha un peu plus son visage de celui de l'adolescent et emprisonna rapidement ses lèvres. Stiles resta un long moment incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Puis, peu à peu, il se laissa faire, approfondissant par la même occasion le baiser. Il posa ses mains dans la nuque de Derek et en fit glisser une le long de son dos musclé. Leurs lèvres s'apprivoisèrent doucement dans un chaste baiser. Stiles entrouvrit sa bouche pour venir titiller l'entrée de celle de Derek. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent enfin et le contact fut électrisant. Le corps de Derek s'appuya un peu plus contre celui de Stiles et l'adolescent eu l'impression de perdre pied. Son cœur battait la chamade tandis qu'il réfléchissait à tous les mots qui pourraient qualifier ce baiser. Excitant, galvanisant, passionné, brûlant, doux, fiévreux, fougueux, romantique... Amoureux.

Lorsque Derek se recula, Stiles gémit légèrement. Front contre front, respirations courtes, ils échangèrent un sourire magnifique. Ils n'avaient finalement pas besoin de mots pour comprendre ce qu'ils ressentaient.

Sans un mot, ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé du salon. Lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent deux heures plus tard, Stiles attrapa son téléphone portable et chercha le numéro de Scott sous le regard de Derek. Il porta le téléphone à son oreille et lorsque la voix de Scott répondit 'Allo', Stiles mit un temps fou avant de dire :

- « C'est moi. »

- « Oui, Stiles je sais que c'est toi, c'est marqué sur... » commença-t-il avant de soudainement prendre conscience de ce qui était en train de se passer. « Oh putain ! »

Stiles ricana en constatant la surprise de son meilleur ami. Ils échangèrent quelques paroles bien que Scott monopolisa la conversation tant il était excité. Puis Stiles raccrocha et souffla longuement.

- « Qui aurait pensé que des chatouilles puissent avoir un tel effet. » ironisa Derek.

- « Ce ne sont pas les chatouilles et tu le sais très bien. »

La voix de Stiles n'était pas très assurée mais il tentait d'avoir l'air le plus naturel possible.

- « Ah bon ? »

- « C'est toi qui a eu un tel effet sur moi. (...) Tu m'as apprécié sans ma voix. Tu m'as accepté comme j'étais. » avoua Stiles.

Les joues rouges, l'adolescent baissa les yeux et commença à se ronger les ongles. Gêné par ce compliment, Derek sentit son cœur entamer une course folle.

- « Il faut que tu ailles prévenir ton père. »

- « Viens avec moi. » quémanda Stiles d'une voix douce.

Derek hocha doucement la tête. Il ressentit le stress de celui qui l'aimait et posa sa main sur son épaule comme pour le rassurer. Il n'imaginait même pas ce qu'il devait se passer dans la tête de Stiles. En quelques heures, sa vie venait d'être bouleversée à jamais.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la maison, Stiles crut qu'il n'aurait pas le courage d'entrer et de parler. Cependant, lorsque les doigts de Derek s'entrelacèrent aux siens, il sut qu'il en était capable. Ils avancèrent d'un pas décidé. John regardait la télévision, son habituel verre de whisky du vendredi soir à la main. En entendant du bruit, le Shérif se retourna et sursauta en voyant qu'une autre personne accompagnait Stiles. John se leva du canapé et donna une tape dans le dos de son fils avant de serrer la main du jeune homme qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Stiles avoua.

- « Voilà ce que je te cachais. »

D'un geste des plus doux, il attrapa la main de Derek et entrelaça tendrement leurs doigts. John ne sut pas ce qui le choqua le plus. Entendre son fils parler ou bien le voir tenir la main d'un autre homme. Derek, un peu gêné cependant, lança un regard amoureux à Stiles.

Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le Shérif Stilinski resta sans voix.

* * *

><p>Et voilà, c'est tout doux, c'est un peu cucul, mais j'en avais envie :) Pour une fois que je ne fais pas dans le dramatique, autant en profiter :P<p>

J'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire, ça me fera plaisir !

Je vous embrasse !


End file.
